


A Sebklaine love

by klaineluvr



Series: A Sebklaine series [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 12:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klaineluvr/pseuds/klaineluvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On extended Hiatus- probably won't come back</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sebklaine love

**Author's Note:**

> A\N is my first fic idk what to really do, sooo... here we go!

As I was thrusting relentlessly into Eli's hole I thought to myself; why do I even bother with Kurt he forgot his long-term boyfriends birthday. Sweat dripped off my forehead as I thrusted faster knowing to make the best of this because Kurt didnt like to bottom often leaving me to get plowed.

At that moment, when I was about to reach my climax I'd decided that Kurt and I, klaine was no longer going to be.

That maybe being Seblaine wouldnt hurt so much and as I climaxed I came with a cry the only name I could ever call out during such an intimate act-

"Kurt!" and that is when I realized it wasn't Eli under me and that Kurt loved to bottom, and he was my loving fiance and that Sebastian was our boy friend also. 

Yes it was all but a nightmare and I was still me, Blaine who would and could not ever leave such an amazing relationship ever. Things had never changed. Only gotten better.

**Author's Note:**

> There it is! How did I do? reviews are love for a broken heart;D


End file.
